


Don’t Die This Time

by dakato



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji - mentioned - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou - mentioned - Freeform, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Major Character Injury, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Kei races home dreading what kind of trouble Tetsu got himself into.





	Don’t Die This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This is my first real stab at writing angst so I hope it's all to your liking. I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. This piece's song might seem a bit off at first, but it was a hard one to match something to. It definitely caters more to the end of the fic than the beginning.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3
> 
> Today's prompt is: Injury

**Don’t Die This Time**

Song Recommendation: True Love - Pink

* * *

Kei was in actual hell this week. It seemed like all his professors were out to get their students this semester. On top of midterms, he had three major projects due as well. His sleep schedule was non existent. He probably would have even forgotten to eat if Tetsu hadn’t been there placing food on his desk while he worked. Kei really had no idea what he would have done without Tetsu. Probably died of starvation and dirty underwear. He couldn’t even remember the last time he did laundry. How Tetsu managed to take care of them both and stay on top of his own studies was beyond him. Kei was supposed to be the responsible one. Tetsu was the one pulling stupid shit with Bo all the time.

 

So when Kei came out of class to a text from Tetsu that read ‘ _Come home. NOW. I need help… there’s so much blood…’_ he went into instant panic mode.

 

Was Tetsu alone? What the hell was he doing at home? What the hell did Bokuto and him get up to this time? How much is ‘so much’ blood?

 

Kei quickly fumbled with his phone and dialed the emergency responders as he pushed his way through the campus populus. Kei really had no idea why Tetsu wouldn’t have just called the emergency line himself if he was seriously injured. Then again, Tetsu had a hard time calling to order pizza. For someone as charismatic as him, Tetsu had an irrational fear of talking on the phone to people. Or maybe… maybe he couldn’t talk because of the amount of blood. They still hadn’t fixed that damn broken window in the spare bedroom. The image of Tetsu tripping and slicing his neck open flooded Kei’s mind. He shook it out as quickly as it entered. Those kind of thoughts led to even more dangerous ones.

 

An injury with irreversible damage. Missing body parts. Death. A life without Tetsu. All of these things started to send Kei spiralling into an anxiety attack. He had reached about the halfway point to getting home and finding out what exactly happened. If he could make everything okay or if he was going to have to plan a funeral for his boyfriend.

 

Please, please, please let it be the former. Kei wasn’t sure if he could handle anything else. He managed to send off a quick text to Bokuto and Akaashi asking if they were at the house. If Bokuto managed to talk Kuroo into doing some stupid stunt again Kei was going to kill them both. Normally it was just stupid shit like trying parkour in the apartment. But if they decided to drink… a drunk Bokuto is dangerous. Probably the top most dangerous creature on the planet. Which is why there is a no beer rule in the apartment. That boy was way too sneaky for the others to even be able to hide it from him in the apartment. He was like a bloodhound. But things happen. People come over. They leave shit there. Kei tries to dump it right away but it doesn’t always happen. Sometimes the odd bottle gets missed.

 

Kei was running every scenario from the last couple of weeks to see if somehow there could be some alcohol hiding around the apartment. But he was coming up empty handed. Fuck.

 

Kei ripped the front door of the apartment building open and almost knocked over the old woman from the floor below them. He yelled some half-assed apology as be starting bounding up the stairs two at a time. Kei was cursing the boys for picking a flat on the top floor of a building without an elevator. They were most certainly moving after this shit. Kei’s breathing started to get ragged. He suddenly regretted not continuing with his volleyball training after high school.

 

When he finally got to the top floor, Kei paused at the top of the staircase. This was it. The moment of truth. When he got to the end of the hallway he would finally face whatever horror awaited him in the apartment.  The ten feet to the end of the hallway seemed to take longer than the rest of the journey home. Kei placed his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

 

Tetsu was sitting on the kitchen floor, back to Kei. He was a little perplexed as he looked around the apartment for the copious amount of blood he was expecting. But there was nothing. The place was completely clean. Did Tetsu actually clean up his mess while he was potentially bleeding out? Kei clicked his tongue knowing that it was exactly something his boyfriend would do. Tetsu must have heard Kei as he finally turned around. They locked eyes. Tetsu’s were welling up with tears, obviously still in pain. Then Kei finally noticed that Tetsu was clutching his hand that was wrapped in a cloth. Fuck. Did this idiot manage to cut a finger off? Was he over worked from taking care of the both of them the last month that he slipped up with the knife? Kei walked over to Tetsu and knelt down beside him, terrified of what was under the towel. At least he’s not dead, Kei thought.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Tetsu responded with a weak smile.

 

Kei returned his smile. “What happened?”

 

“My finger.” Tetsu murmured sheepishly as held up his wrapped hand.

 

“Let me take a look.”

 

Kei slowly unwrapped the towel from Tetsu’s hand. But when the hand was revealed, it looked perfectly fine. Everything was accounted for. What the actual shit. Kei scowled as he looked up at Kuroo. Before he could even start to give Tetsu shit, Kei found a hand right in his face. There, on the index finger, was a papercut about a centimeter long. A papercut. A fucking papercut. Kei’s brain short circuited. This… this… _child_ he was dating was actually making a fuss over a goddamn papercut. Kei could feel his face getting red and the steam coming out of his ears. Tetsu must have sensed the storm coming too as he slowly inched away. Kei had spent the last twenty minutes thinking that Tetsu was lying dead on the floor but all he had was a papercut. He wanted to get mad. He wanted to scream and shout and beat Tetsu’s ass. But all he could feel was relief that he wasn’t dead. That they could continue this crazy adventure through life together. So instead of getting mad, Kei crumpled into Tetsu’s chest and cried. He started crying even harder as he felt Tetsu’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling Kei closer to his chest.

 

“Babe? Are you okay?”

 

“I thought you were going to die.” Kei managed to choke out, still keeping his head buried in Tetsu’s chest.

 

As the older boy laughed, Kei scowled and looked up to meet Tetsu’s eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t think you would take my message so seriously.”

 

“You said ‘Come Home. NOW.’”

 

“Yes but -”

 

“You said ‘So much blood.’”

 

“Okay that might -”

 

“HOW WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY?” Kei finally snapped.

 

That’s when they both heard it. Sirens. Off in the distance and slowly getting closer to them. Tetsu slowly started to grin.

 

“You didn’t?”

 

Kei deadpanned. “I'm sorry, next time I think you're dying I'll just let you bleed out.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I definitely copped out and gave a happy ending for this one lol. I needed to give these poor boys at least one. They've been through so much this week T-T. I figured we could all use a bit of a breather as well. Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


End file.
